


The Shadow That Haunts HIm

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (and eridan is apparently like.... the size of cronus??? Idk, Bottom Sollux, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, M/M, sollux is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux still hears doomed voices, even on the meteor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow That Haunts HIm

“ERIDAN!!” Everone in the lab looked up at the muffled scream. Somewhere in the asteroid, someone was yelling about Eridan.

The culprit of that, was Sollux, of course. Who had the curse of hearing every doomed voice before a troll died. And he had been sleeping, but had woken recently, to hear the voice of his morail screaming away in his head. He had scrambled out of bed in a panic. And started the long road back up to the lab. But before he got there. The voice stopped. He wanted to throw up. His knees went weak, his hands started shaking as he clutched them to his chest. His eyes wide and he staggered. Oh god, no, no no no no no. The word repeated over and over in his head until it was just background noise. Background to the pain that had just swamped him. If he hadn’t taken time to sleep, eridan would be alive. He could have stopped whatever had killed him. 

The pain wracked through him in waves. Like the tide crashing over rocks as he fell to his knees. hugging his long arms against his chest. It hurt more than when Aradia had died. And that was saying a lot. But he had never met anyone like eridan. Who was so patient with him despite everything. Who always came to him for comfort nowadays. He had held eridan when the highblood cried, and been there to protect him while he slept. But he had never been the one in this much pain. 

He eventually made his way to the lab. Feeling empty and sick. Only to walk in on what looked almost like a medical bay. Equius was sitting with Nepeta, who was bandaging his shoulder. Chiding him about something, her tail lashing angrily. Karkat and Terezi were standing off to the side, Karkat was obviously fuming, and Terezi just looked generally amused by the whole thing. Sollux could have thrown up again when he saw the splash of violet across the floor. Tears sprung into his eyes again and he looked away. Biting his lip. God he was fucking pathetic. He shouldn’t have cared about his morail this much. He hadn’t even been listening to Kanaya bickering with someone.

“You don’t just decide to brawl a Zahhak you twit!”

“I knew what I was doin, trust me, I just wasn’t expectin him to be expectin me.”

“Still, either way, arms up, you look horrible.” 

“Sheesh it ain’t even that bad, it’s just a few bruises.” 

His eyes moved up when he heard Eridan protesting as Kanaya thoroughly examined him. Prodding at him as he helplessly batted her away. He looked a bit ruffled, his scarf was askew and his glasses were cracked. But he was miraculously, beautifully, wonderfully alive. The same broad-shouldered, annoying, loving, sea troll he knew so well. 

He moved over slowly, not even caring as a couple people looked at him in confusion. They knew he had been the one yelling about eridan. Seeing as he was the only guy who hadn’t been in the lab. And Eridans eyes flickered up to him as he approached. The sea dweller raised an eyebrow as concern passed across his face. 

“Sol, you look like hell.” Eridan frowned. Fins pricking up as kanaya finally left him be. Sollux let out a breathy sob before he was hugging Eridan around the neck. his claws curling into Eridans hair and shirt. He was pressed as close as he could get. His chest shaking against Eridans as he broke down. How the hell? He had heard Eridans voice. And he had heard when it stopped. How was Eridan even still alive??

“Woah, woah, Sol? Sol calm down.” He felt Eridans heavy arms wrap around him and scoop him up easily. He would forever be amazed at how strong eridan was for such an inactive troll. He only came up to the violetbloods chin. And Eridan could scoop Sollux up and carry him effortlessly. 

“Sol, love what’s wrong?” Sollux felt hands ghost down his back and rub through his hair. Running over his horns as Eridan peppered his hair with sweet kisses. He could tell they had left the room when he was set down in Eridans pile, and his sea dweller was there to hold him gently. Rubbing his back, hair and horns to attempt to calm the storm of tears that had started. Sollux curled up to him as his sobs shook his whole body.

Eridan rubbed his back worriedly, kissing his temple and rubbing his side as he curled up with Sollux in his lap. Sollux just clutched at Eridans shirt, focusing on the cool body pressed to his own, the planes of muscle under his hands as he kneaded at Eridans shirt like a meow beast. Pricking a lot of tiny holes in Eridans shirt. But Eridan looked like he could have cared less. More worried about Sollux and why he was so fucking upset. The little guy never got this distraught over anything. 

Eridan was totally lost here. He was usually the one wrapped in the arms of his skinny nerd. Listening to Sollux croon praise in his ear and soothe him from a snit or a particularly bad nightmare (of which he had MANY). It was always the other way around. So he didn’t know how exactly he was supposed to comfort his sobbing morail. But he did his best. Holding Sollux close and rubbing down his spine, his hands moving through the shaking trolls shaggy hair and over his horns. 

When that did nothing, he gently took one of Sollux’s hands, covering it with his own, before he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, pulling it down and pressing his morails hand to his bare chest above his heart. His own hand staying on tip of sollux’ almost delicate fingers. His thumb brushing over Sollux’ warm skin. 

“Hey love, I’m right here, I ain’t leavin ya just yet okay?” Eridan soothed. Nuzzling Sollux’ cheek so the feathery edge of his fin brushed against Sollux’ sharp cheekbone. And he was rewarded as Sollux’ sobs calmed to almost pathetic whimpers and sniffles. 

“What’s wrong darlin?” Erin crooned gently as he held Sollux close. Running hi hands over the lanky trolls back. 

“You- I- I heard your voice… I thought- Thought you were gone.” Sollux choked. It took a moment before Eridan let out a quiet noise and rubbed his hands over Sollux’ back and shoulders again. Kissing his hair.

“I’m here love, I’m here, I aint goin anywhere. Okay? I promise.” Eridan murmured. Running his hands over Sollux again as his morail trembled in his arms. 

He held Sollux for awhile longer, before pulling him into a warm kiss and running a hand through his hair. peppering his face with kisses as well to calm his morail. Sollux ended up shivering in his arms and his claws pricked at Eridans skin as he pressed close. He was shuddering with each breath. The aftereffects of his crying.

He ended up with his head resting on Eridans thighs, the sea dweller massaging his temples and getting him to drink some water. Eridan seemed to be easing into taking care of his upset quadrant mate. 

Solum seemed content to lie there, running his fingers over Eridans knee, the other hand pillowed under his cheek. Eridan was happy to chase away his morails headache and slowly massage the tension from Sollux’ shoulders. Singing quietly to him under his breath and watching Sollux’ ears twitch as the yellow blood relaxed. Dozing off a couple of times. 

Eventually Eridan got a bit restless. Sollux had woken up. Toying with the edge of a blanket that Eridan had wrapped him in. Eridan watched him for a moment. Smiling a bit as he carded his long fingers through Sollux' remarkably thick hair. Tracing small patterns against his morails scalp as Sollux purred quietly. It was a rusty infrequent sound. But Eridan was glad to hear it. He hardly ever got to see sollux happy anymore. 

"C'mere...." Eridan murmured. Gently tugging on Sollux' shoulders so the goldblood would sit up to cuddle up in eridans lap. Resting his head against eridans collar. 

"Yeah?" Sollux murmured. Closing his eyes again. Before his face was tilted up and Eridan pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Sollux purred a bit, hands finding Eridans shoulders as Eridan deepened the kiss. He didn't even care as the kiss deepened into something more than pale. It felt so right he didn't question it. He just found a better position. Straddling eridan and snaking his arms around Eridans neck. 

It descended into something one of the other trolls would classify as a 'sloppy makeout', it went from soft and sweet, to both of them gasping for breath and gripping at hair and clothing, anywhere they could find purchase on the other person. Their chests stuttering against each other as they pressed close desperately. 

It was awhile of just running their hands over each other. Getting to know the body of the other troll. They were both hungry for touch as they clung to each other. Mouths moving together and tongues sliding over each other. 

Sollux wasn't surprised when Eridans hands slid up under his shirt. Cool hands burning against his skin as they slid upwards. Pushing Sollux' shirt up, until sollux had to raise his arms so Eridan could tug his shirt off. His eyes met Eridans as his trembling hands threaded through eridans hair. And the seadweller ducked his head to kiss Sollux' neck. His hands curling around Sollux' thighs and tugging him closer as he feathered kisses across Sollux' windpipe. Running his tongue over Sollux' pulse. Before he focused on leaving a mark on the side of Sollux' neck. Running his hands over Sollux' sides and holding him close. 

Sollux just tilted his head back. His eyes fluttering closed as he melted into the affection. His hands carding through Eridans messy hair as his back arched, pressing him impossibly closer to the highblood. His breathing was clipped and shallow, filtering through parted lips as he trembled in eridans arms. It was almost overwhelming. To be held with such care. Like he was something delicate to be appreciated and cared for. 

Eridan trailed back up to kiss him again, and Sollux' hands moved down to finish unbuttoning Eridans shirt. Before pushing it off of his muscled shoulders and tugging his scarf off. It was Sollux' turn to grab one of Eridans horns. Gripping the base of it and tilting eridans head back. Fingers skimming over the base of Eridans horn as he leaned down and started kissing Eridans gills. Running his forked tongue over the soft frills and earning a faint noise from eridan as the seadwellers hands locked on Sollux' hips. Sollux continued the attention to Eridans gills, his tongue running over the slits gently before he kissed his way up to where Eridans fin met his jaw. Sucking at the spot slightly before he ran his tongue over the bottom of Eridans fin. Earning a shiver from the seadweller. 

Eridan gently pulled him back. And soon Sollux was being pressed back against the pillows on the pile. And Eridan was kissing down his collar, over his chest. His hands skimming over Sollux' arms. He got down to the lanky trolls sharp hips. Before moving back up and kissing over each shoulder and down both arms. Pressing a kiss to each of Sollux' wrists. Before he moved back down again. Sollux' hands threaded into Eridans hair again as he shivered. Feeling Eridans teeth tug at the zipper of his jeans. Before the seadweller had gotten them off with his hands. Leaving Sollux in just red and blue boxers. 

Sollux did try to relax a bit. He trusted eridan entirely. And he rested his head back against the pile, closing his eyes and focusing on eridan. 

Before he knew it. Eridan had his boxers off, and Sollux shivered a bit as he felt long, elegant fingers skim over one of his bulges. Good lord. He shuddered when Eridans hand wrapped around one. And his mouth took in the other with surprising ease. His hands twitched a bit in eridans hair as he felt the seadwellers tongue run up his length. His fingers working at the other bulge slowly, sollux was soon lost in the pleasure of Eridans actions. His eyes closed and his breathing ragged as he gripped Eridans hair tightly. 

It seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't long before Eridan had shifted a bit, running cool fingertips over Sollux' nook, before two fingers slipped into him and he gasped. His toes curling as his back arched a bit and he squirmed. Not really used to what eridan was doing. He was usually the dominant one in these situations. 

But he soon melted into the onslaught of pleasure. Before eridan finally propped himself back up again. Moving over sollux and nuzzling at his neck with a smug look. Sollux was panting softly as his hands slid down eridans sides to tug at the waistband of his pants until they were off. His boxers soon following as their mouths found each other again. Desperate for the contact that would bring them closer. 

Sollux hooked one leg over Eridans hip on instinct. Moaning faintly against Eridans mouth when he felt eridans bulge slide against his entrance. Before sliding into him slowly. He wrapped his other leg around eridan as he drew a few sharp breaths. His hips rutting against eridan as he let out a faint whimper. Eridan was hitting nerve endings he hardly knew he HAD and it was incredible. He could feel the seadwellers teeth sink into his shoulder slightly. Eridans breath a harsh almost-growl against his neck. 

"Jegus. Hotter 'n fuckin hellfire." Eridan mumbled against Sollux' shoulder as Sollux slid his arms around Eridans torso to cling to him. His head rolling back against the pile again before Eridan started to work his hips slowly. Settling into an even ryrhm that was pulling soft keening sounds and whimpers from sollux. The smaller troll was trembling under his high blood. His eyes shut and his mouth open in a silent groan. 

It wasn't long before they both realized that it wasn't just pailing. There was too much emotion passing between them. The way they were practically whispering each others names like it was a prayer as they moved with each other. Sollux was gasping eridans name against his gills as his claws scraped down eridans back. And Eridan was tugging at Sollux' ear and kissing at his neck as he worked his hips. Sollux' name a low rumble in his chest. 

Sollux was practically yelling when he hit his climax. Bulges curling as he shuddered and bit down on the crook of Eridans neck. His claws leaving long scratches against Eridans back. Before he went practically limp. But still held on to eridan. Who followed shortly with a few more thrusts. Filling Sollux with genetic material before they both collapsed onto the pile. 

Sollux was pulled into Eridans arms. Curling up against him and tucking his head against Eridans neck. He closed his eyes as he rested his hands on Eridans chest. Fingertips dragging over smooth skin as Eridan traced patterns between his lovers shoulders. Tugging a blanket up to cover them. 

"I love you Sol..." Eridan murmured eventually. Sollux smiled lazily and nosed at the hollow of Eridans throat. 

"I know... I love you too." He murmured. Looking absolutely drained and entirely happy for once as he closed his eyes and slid his arms around Eridan. Curling his legs up and snuggling close


End file.
